digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea-Sick and Tired/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 1, Episode 41: "Seasick and Tired" Original Air Date: English Version Written By: Transcribed By: Vande Opening Tentomon: After being transported back to the Digital World, things were obviously different and most disturbing. Chuumon told us of how he and Sukamon were separated, and how the Dark Masters now rule the entire world from the newly created Spiral Mountain. These Mega Digimon were most evil and proved that fact on little Chuumon. It seems eight Champion Digimon can't even beat one Mega, so we made a break for it with the help of Piximon. He created a diversion so we could get away. What a brave little guy. Arena Piximon: You're as ready as you'll ever be, go get 'em! Izzy: I think that was meant to be encouraging. Kari: He has an awful lot of confidence in us. Arena Piximon: Rrr! Piedmon: You may have fooled those silly children with this brave act, but we know better, don't we? Piximon: What makes you think it's just an act? Arena Kari: Oh, it doesn't seem right just leaving him there. white light comes from the arena signalling Piximon's end. Kari: Oh? Oh! Tai: Remember, he wanted it this way. On the Beach Tai: Look, the fog's finally clearing. Joe: Great, now we can clearly see that we're lost. Izzy: It's more productive to think of ourselves as on our way, Joe. Matt: Yeah, I feel better already. TK: All I know is, I'm getting pretty hungry. Kari: And I'm getting cold. Tai: But everybody's okay, right? Besides being hungry and cold and lost. Sora: Don't forget frightened, tired, and upset about Piximon. Matt: Otherwise, we're fine. Izzy: I have a feeling we've been here before. Wait a minute, look! Tai: What? Sora: Weird, huh? Izzy: Those smashed up phone booths. Tai and Matt: Oh! Sora: You don't think that they can be the same ones, do you? Tai: Of course. I can't believe it. This whole time we thought we were making all this progress, but now it looks like we've just been travelling in one big circle. Masters' Lair Piedmon: How small they look from here, like ants. Strange that such little creatures could cause so much trouble! Metalseadramon: They won't for long. They're standing on the edge of my territory now, the sea. I'll be the one to finish these Digidestined once and for all. Piedmon: Hmm. bold words, but you're not the first to make such a boast, Metalseadramon. Metalseadramon: But I will be the last. They'll be shark bait before the day is through. (Laughs) Beach Matt: So we've just gone around in one big circle, huh? Makes the whole thing seem kind of pointless, doesn't it? Sora: Hold on, maybe that's it. Maybe the pointlessness of it is the whole point. Agumon: Say what? Tai: Thanks for the philosophy, that's a big help. Shellmon: Help! (His voice sounds like a high pitched Mimi) Tai: Huh? Shellmon: Help me! Mimi: Look, out there, someone's drowning. Kari: Somebody's gotta do something. TK: They're too tired, they'll be drowned themselves. Kari: Okay, then in that case, we'll have to go. Tai: Kari. Matt: No, wait up, Tk Tai: Maybe someone bigger should go. Matt: We can use that outrigger. TK: I'm coming, too. Kari: Me, too. Matt: Okay, okay. Joe: Let's go. Sora: Hey, wait up, I'm coming, too. Mimi: I can help. Voice: Help me, help! the ocean in the boat Tai and Matt: Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke. Shellmon: (Laughs) Mimi: Did his voice get lower or what? Shellmon: (Roars) Tai and Matt: Ah! Kari: Tai, a sea monster! Tai: You could say that again. That's Shellmon, and he's not here to play water polo. Paddle like crazy. Shellmon: There's no escaping, you're in my element now. Beach Agumon: Come on, guys, move it. the ocean in the boat Tai: Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke. Shellmon: (Laughs) Mimi: He's right on top of us. Izzy: Watch out! Mimi: Aah! Oh, that breath, ever hear of flossing? Tai: Stroke, stroke. Hey, are you guys paddling or am I just talking to myself? Izzy: Oh! Shellmon: (Roars) Beach Agumon: We may be exhausted, but we can't just sit here, we've got to help. Motimon: Oh. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, and Gatomon: Huh? Motimon: Leave it to us, you save your Digi-strength. Bukamon: Bukamon digivolve to. Gomamon: Gomamon! Tanemon: Tanemon digivolve to. Palmon: Palmon! Motimon: Motimon digivolve to. Tentomon: Tentomon! Yokomon: Yokomon digivolve to. Biyomon: Biyomon! Let's go! Palmon: Poison Ivy! the ocean in the boat and out over the water. Shellmon: Hey! What's going on? Biyomon: Here's my Spiral Twister! Tentomon: Super Shocker! Gomamon: Come on, Marching Fishes! Tai: Whoa! That's more like it. This is the way to travel. getting beat. Shellmon: Uh-oh, forget this. Beach Tai: I know they're all dead tired, and they may not feel like it at the moment, but I think today proved that our Digimon are getting stronger and stronger. Kari: That'd be great, but what makes you think so? Tai: I remember the last time we took on Shellmon. Agumon had to digivolve into Greymon before we could finally beat him, and even then it was close. Memory Greymon: (Roars) Shellmon: (Roars) Greymon: Nova Blast! Shellmon: (Laughs as he gets blown into the sea) Back Tai: But this time, they beat him easily, without Greymon. Agumon: Yeah, but don't forget, Tai, they ganged up on him. It was four of them against one. Tai: But they didn't have to digivolve as far to do it. I still say it means you're stronger than you were. Kari: Or maybe Shellmon's just weaker than he was. Tai: How come everyone's being such a downer all of a sudden? I'm trying to be positive here. Besides, I still can't get out of my mind something that Piximon said to me back there. Memory Tai: But you said it was possible to save the planet if the eight of us were all together. How come it's not happening? What's up, Piximon? Piximon: The truth is, being together is not enough, there's something else that you need to do to beat 'em. Back Tai: I think he meant that we had to get stronger, and that's just what's happening. Sora: Yeah, maybe Tai's right. Biyomon: I feel stronger. Matt: Come to think of it, you are looking kind of buff. Gabumon: Thanks very much. That's a compliment, right? Tentomon: Do I look stronger to you, Izzy? Izzy: I don't know, make a muscle. Tentomon: I was. Patamon: Do I look different, Tk? TK: Yeah, you look buffed out to the max. Gatomon: Kari? Kari: Well, to be honest, you don't look any different to me, but give it time, Gatomon, you'll catch up with the rest. Gatomon: If you say so. Agumon: Come to think of it, your coat's looking glossier. Gatomon: Really? You think? Mimi, Joe, TK, Palmon, Gomamon, and Patamon: (Laughs) Huh? Matt: Did it get brighter all of a sudden? Or is it just Tai's sunny disposition? shack appears. Tai: Maybe it's like a mirage. Matt: Huh? Was that shack there before? TK: Maybe somebody moved in while we were gone. Mimi: Mmm. Something smells suspiciously like food. Izzy: Let's take it easy everyone, remember, we're in the Digi-World, where not everything is what it appears to be. Tentomon: Looks may be deceiving, but smells, that's something else, and I definitely smell grilling hamburgers. See. It's a snack bar. Burgers, sodas, ice cream, pizza! All: Huh? Oh! Tai: Mirage or not, I'll take my chances. Gangway! All: (Yelling and Laughing) catches Mimi's shoe making her fall. Mimi: Oh! Oh! All: (Yelling and Laughing) Joe: Sorry, Mimi. Mimi: Oh, thanks. Gomamon: Come on, what are you guys waiting for? Palmon: Yeah, they're gonna eat everything without us. Joe: Huh? Mimi: Oh! All: (Yelling and Laughing) Shack Sora: What's that? door gets sanded up Sora: It's a trap! Scorpiomon: (Laughs) Snack time. Tai, Tk, Kari, and Patamon: Oh! Patamon: (DA) That's Scorpiomon, one of Metalseadramon's flunkies. Between his pinchers and his tail, it's hard to know which end of him is worse! Scorpiomon: Sorry, but the only munchies around here are you. Now say good night, it's bedtime. Matt: Yeah? Scorpiomon: Yeah! Scorpion Storm! TK and Kari: Oh! Sora: Can't breathe, can't oh... Shack Mimi: Oh! Joe: Those sounds never mean anything good. Gomamon: Let's go. Mimi: Oh, no. Something tells me this means no chilli dogs. Mimi and Joe: Huh? Gomamon: Shh. Palmon: Huh? Hmm! All: Shh Mimi: Oh, wow, what's happened to them? Are they...could they be...? All: (Gasp) Shh! Metalseadramon: (Laughs) Well done, Scorpiomon. These Digidestined aren't so difficult to handle after all. Here's your reward. Scorpiomon: Oh, clams. Thank you, thank you, boss. I just love clams. (Munches) I just can't get enough of them. throws the empty shells and one hits Gomamon Gomamon: Ow. Palmon: Shh. Metalseadramon: What was that? Scorpiomon: What is it, boss? You want some? Metalseadramon: Quiet. I thought I heard something. Scorpiomon: (Slurps) I didn't hear anything. Metalseadramon: Hmm. Well, now to finish them off. (Laughs) Eight little gnats and their Digimon accomplices. Hmm, hmm? What's this? There's supposed to be eight of them. Two of them are missing. You chuckle-headed cockleshell! Scorpiomon: (Burps) Metalseadramon: Stop eating and find the other two now! Scorpiomon: Oh, you got it, right away, I'm on it. All: Aah! Scorpiomon: Come back here! (Pants) I hate it when they do this. Hey! Slow down. (Laughs) I got you now. All: Oh! kids fall as do their Digimon. Scorpiomon: Oh! Too many clams for lunch. (Pants) All: (Pants) Oh! kids and their digimon get back up and start running again. Scorpiomon: Oh, no. Not again! Come on, come on. I'm not built for this. Gomamon: This way, this way. Scorpiomon: Oh, forget it. digs into the sand All: (Pants) Joe: I can't run anymore. We'll just have to stand and fight. Gomamon: Right. Huh? We may not have to. Mimi: What happened? Joe: I don't know, but he's gone. Gomamon: (Laughs) What a lucky break. Mimi: Lucky for us he doesn't workout. Palmon: Oh, I'm getting my exercise right now. My roots are exhausted. Gomamon: And I am so hungry I could just about eat seaweed. Hey, wait! Look it. shows them clams and Laughs shows seaweed and Laughs Scorpiomon: Huh. Gomamon: Not bad. Scorpiomon: Ow. Get your mitts off my clams. Joe: Oh. Palmon: Palmon digivolve to. Togemon: Togemon! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to. Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! Scorpiomon: Scorpion Storm! Togemon: Oh yeah? How about some Needle Spray? Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Joe: If the Digimon really are getting stronger, they should be able to handle Scorpiomon, no problem. Mimi: I hope so, but it doesn't really look like they're doing too well. Ikkakumon: Oh! Togemon: Oh! Hey! Put me down, you overgrown crawdaddy, before I get really angry! Waah! Ikkakumon: Oh! Joe: Oh, boy. Mimi: Why don't you come out from behind your shell and fight like a clam! Joe: Ah, Mimi, cool it. I don't think he thought that was very funny. Scorpiomon: Scorpion Storm! Joe: Run! Togemon: Hey, squid breath! We're the ones you want. Scorpiomon: Tail Blade! Togemon: Ah! Scorpiomon: Ooh...uh, I just love clams. Joe: Hurry up, now is your chance. Mimi: Get moving, digivolve Togemon! Togemon: Togemon digivolve to. Lillymon: Lillymon! Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon digivolve to. Zudomon: Zudomon! Lillymon: Okay, Zudomon, let's go! Scorpiomon: Huh? Tail Blade! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer! Scorpiomon: Whoa! Good night! Shack Tai: Uh. Kari. Metalseadramon: Where's that fool with those other children? I'm tired of waiting. Beach Joe: Hurry, faster, we gotta move, now. Did you really have to bring along a souvenir? see Zudomon dragging Scorpiomon. Shack Metalseadramon: That does it. I'll worry about the other two children later. breathes fire into the air. Mimi: Yikes, and I thought Shellmon's breath was gnarly. He'll toast them like marshmallows. Lillymon: This way, hurry. Joe: Hey, guys, naptime's over. Lillymon: Tai, you've got to get out of here. Oh. Tai: Oh. Mimi: Sora, get up. Joe: Matt, Izzy, move, or you're going to be toast. I mean literally. Lillymon: Everybody on your feet, hurry. Tentomon: Wha-what's going on? Metalseadramon: Eyah! breathes fire at the shack burning it with the kids still inside. Tai: Whoa, hang on and keep moving. Kari: Oh. All: Oh. Mimi: Hurry up, let's get out of here. Oh. Metalseadramon: Ah, farewell, Digidestined. It was a rare pleasure knowing you. Medium rare. (Laughs) Scorpiomon: Wah! Hot, hot, hot! Metalseadramon: Huh? Scorpiomon: Yow! Who's the hot-tempered foul-mouth who, oh, it was you, boss. Okay, no problem. Oh. Metalseadramon: Huh? No! No! They're gone! All of them gone! Scorpiomon, how did this happen? Scorpiomon: Ah, well, well, you see, uh, that's a fair question, you see, it happened like... Metalseadramon: Silence! You failed me and I will not forgive failure! flies into the air with Scorpiomon and then drops him. Scorpiomon: No, I didn't think that you would! Whoa! Oh! Oh! Sora: They're gone, whew, that was a close one. Tai: But we came out of it okay, that's what counts. Mimi: I hate to tell you this, everything's not okay. Tai: Huh? Joe: Mimi's right. Tai: What are you guys talking about? Did I miss something? Joe: The Digimon still may not be strong enough. Both of ours had to digivolve again before they could beat Scorpiomon, and he was just a flunky. Frankly, it's hard to see how they stand a change against a fully digivolved monster like Metalseadramon. Tai: You could be right, maybe Piximon meant something else when he said we were missing something. Whatever the secret is, we've got to find it if we ever hope to save the world. Tentomon: Yes, and the sooner, the better. Tai: It's Metalseadramon again! Metalseadramon: (Laughs) Lillymon: All right. I'll draw him off. Zudomon, you get the others out of here. the Ocean Lillymon: Yoo hoo! You big ugly...whoa! Just my luck, he's fast, too! Joe: Come on, Zudomon, move it, move it! Beach Metalseadramon: Eyah! Eyah! Yah! Huh? the Ocean on Zudomon Mimi: Has he seen us? Tai: I don't know and I don't wanna find out. Metalseadramon: Pathetic little fools. You think you can escape me by sea? Tai: I think it's safe to say he's seen us. Tentomon: Oh, faster, Zudomon. We need speed. Tai: Yes, not dog-paddling. Metalseadramon: Ah-ha! Tonight you sleep with the fishes! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! Metalseadramon: And as for you. whacks Lillymon with his tail Lillymon: Aah! Mimi: Lillymon! Lillymon: Oh, aah! dedigivolves Zudomon: Oh. Mimi: Got you. Tai: Uh-oh. Joe: Is he gone? Mimi: I don't think so. Sora: I can't stand this waiting. Matt: I bet he's right below us. Tai: Shh, knock it off. Whoa, he's ramming us, hang on! All: Ah! Oh! Metalseadramon: River of Power! dedigivolves Gomamon: Yow! Metalseadramon: Never send a rookie to do a Mega's work. (Laughs) Narrator: Stuck in the middle of the ocean, the Digi-Destined are at Metalseadramon's mercy. What will happen on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters?